Made Just for Him
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Wolverine has found his perfect match in everyway, but things are fighting against them being together. Introducing new character for this fanfiction Alexsana/Logan
1. Chpt 1 Perfect

Made Just for Him

Stephanie Jean Snape

Chapter One

Perfect

He was running as if nothing mattered, air rushed through his hair. The forest welcomed him and it was his friend. Though he looked like a man, but inside he was an animal. Jumping over fallen trees he enjoyed this time away instead of having to teach. Xavier required it of all the X-Men. He sneered at the thought he hated working as a team and it annoyed him. Constantly having people around when all he wanted was to be left alone. For centuries he had been alone besides his bastard of a brother and he enjoyed it.

"Logan," came the soft voice of Xavier in his mind, he instantly stopped and waiting for what else he would say.

"We need you back at the mansion immediately it's an emergency," Xavier stated.

That was all the command he needed to start running back to the school as fast as his legs would take him. He never bothered him when he had his off time it meant that there was something really wrong or a mission. His legs burned as he ran faster as Xavier's voice beckoned him to move faster.

Scott and jean were waiting at the gate for him as he slowed to meet them. Jean, she was so beautiful and he wanted her. Scott was the problem. How a young beautiful woman got herself married and attached to a wimp like him made him wonder.

"Logan, we have a serious problem," jean stated as she started to walk as Logan jogged up beside her.

"What is so important?"

"We found a girl," she stated.

"You guys find girls all the time."

"No, this girl is a lot different, wait for Xavier to tell you."

Then there was silence as they walked faster up to the school and down to the medic lab.

That smell, it filled his senses as he felt dizzy. It was so intoxicating. Suddenly hands were on his shoulders as he was being steadied by Scott.

"Logan," Xavier was staring up at him at the door of the infirmary.

"What is that smell," Logan growled, it was turning him on whatever it was. Usually he was completely in control of all his reactions but this was driving him wild.

"Before you go in there you need to calm yourself."

"Yes, sir." Logan took a few breathes and steadied himself.

"I found a girl with Jean today, I could barely sense her but distress was felt by Jean, she was found in the middle of no where," Xavier stated, "she is different from other mutants, she is old that much I can tell but I do not know how old."

"Like me?" Logan asked. Xavier nodded.

"She is like you in more ways than one."

Logan's eyes widened someone like him. Questions were flying around his head at all the possibilities.

With that Scott opened the door and the Professor wheeled through with Logan behind him.

111111111111111111

He stopped dead, she was amazing.

There on the table, most likely heavily sedated was a girl, she looked as if she was a mere twenty-one years old. A white sheet was covering what obviously was her naked. Her face was dirty and her hair slightly matted but anyone could see the red color that filled it. Her body was like porcelain completely white. There were cuts and bruises and most of all blood on her skin as she lay there.

Logan could feel his chest tightening, she was amazing. His eyes could barely leave her but he needed some answers and he tore his gaze away to look at Xavier.

"It was obvious she had been living in the wild for quite sometime and was sustaining herself."

"She is very strong, it took all my power and the professors to subdue her, she is very hostile but also incredibly scared," Jean stated as she stood by the girl.

As Logan looked at the two, Jean was a simply flower compared to her.

"We took x-rays of her body and what we found was shocking."

Logan walked over to the X-Ray lights and felt like he would die when the lights were switched on.

"She has the exact same metal inside of her lining even more areas than you."

"How is this possible, I was the only one?"

"With time we will be able to find out but I am unable to get into her mind."

"You Professor," Logan chuckled.

"She is a mystery."

"How feral is she?"

"She hisses like a cat," Jean stated, it had been rather shocking to see a human act like that.

"She also has claws like yours."

Everyone walked over to her table and looked at her. Logan yearned to touch her, to feel if this was real.

Suddenly as if the girl knew what he was thinking her eyes shot open and her eyes landed on the girl and hissed. The sound that came out of her was like a large cat in warning. Everyone backed up as far as they could go as she jumped up the cover over what modesty was necessary. She was crowtching staring around.

"Calm down, we are not here to hurt you," Xavier stated looking at the girl. The girl looked at him in curiosity.

The girl was not convinced of that as she stepped down coming to her full height. Suddenly the most beautiful thing he ever saw, her claws distended. This meant trouble but he had to work so hard to do anything besides watch her.

"Everyone get out of here," Logan stated, and suddenly the girl whipped around to look at him and she gaped. He could hear her breathe in and she sighed.

Scott was an idiot as he walked towards the girl and went to grab her from behind.

"Scott no," came Jeans voice as he clamped his hands on her. The girl was like a cat as her eyes got small and she started to struggle.

Logan acted as he raced towards her before she killed him. Just as her hand was snaking away from his grasp it was going towards his gut, claws distended. Logan grabbed for it pulling her away from him. Hugging her hard to him her hands pointed down away from him he held her. She struggled and she struggled hard.

Suddenly as everyone stood around he could hear her start to sob.

"Let me go," her voice was as sweet as it could be as it was filled with worry and sorrow. Her head was on his shoulder as he looked at her face as tears fell down. She had been over powered.

"Calm down and I will," Logan whispered into her ear just enough for her to hear. She took this well and started breathing normally.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whispered back tears starting to dry up.

After about ten minutes Logan loosened his grip on her and her claws were no where to be seen as she sagged against him. She was soft in all the right places and he felt himself yearning for her. He was confused as to why she thought he was going to hurt her. She was invincibly if she wished.

"Logan don't let her go," Scott stated as he took a step towards the girl. Suddenly the girl started to struggle again in panic this time.

"Get the fuck out of here," Logan screamed at him as he was struggling to contain the girl. Pushing her to the ground he laid on her this only made her scream as if she was on the verge of dying.

"Everyone, get out now," Xavier stated as he wheeled out everyone following hesitantly.

As soon as he heard the door lock shut he got off of her and she only coiled into herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Logan stated.

"They would of," she whispered through her tears.

He was so confused she was almost stronger than him and she was crying because she was scared.

"Please calm down," Logan stated as he walked towards her and crouched beside her. She looked up at him her tears forgotten.

"Why do you smell so good?" Logan chuckled.

"I could ask the same as you," he stated and her eyes widened.

"I want to touch you," she said almost to herself.

"How is it you can talk so well?"

She sat up tightening the sheet around herself.

"Just because I have been in the wild for so many years does not mean that I am an animal," she stated as she peered up at him.

"How long have you been out there?" Logan wanted to know everything about her including who did this to her.

"Decades, they have been cutting down that forest slowly pushing me farther and farther in," she stated, she felt like an animal right now. Not only was her entire body dirty but she yearned for him. She had solid control on her desires her entire sad long existence but he was undoing everything.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know," she said, "at least a century."

The wolverine inside of him screamed for mating but the man just chuckled.

"I might just be older than you," he stated and the girl gaped up at him.

"You're like me?"

"Darling you are exactly like me."

"That's amazing," she stated her heart beating like crazy. The animal in her screamed to mate with him. She was taken back at the feelings she had never had it before. For over a century as far back as she could remember she had never had this feeling.

"How about a name first there darling?"

"Aleksana," she whispered.

"Logan," he stated.

"Logan," she said back, she liked how it rolled off her tongue. Her tongue was even starting to ache from all the talking she was doing. It was like overflow, it had been so long since she had been able to talk to anyone at least without them running away.

Suddenly a loud rumble escaped from her stomach, food had been scarce this winter and it had been a couple days since she had been able to feed.

"How about we get you some food?"

"That would be great, but could I get some clothes first?" she asked blushing at the sheet that covered her. Logan chuckled at his forgetfulness. He rather preferred her like this.

"Yeah, there is always clothes here," he stated as he went to the set of drawers off the the side and grabbed out a tank top and some yoga pants. Tossing them to her she caught them with one hand while the other was preoccupied holding the sheet.

"I'll be right outside just press this little green button when you want to leave and ill be right there?" he stated as he turned and left. He needed to get control; his animal wanted her so bad it was starting to win. As soon as he stepped out he took a much needed breathe.

"How is she?" Xavier asked.

"Well wheels she's wow," he stated unable to explain what he felt.

"She is exactly like you," he stated, "I think she will do well here."

"It's just a lot to take in bub, don't know what to think but she is perfect," Logan sighed.

"Make her welcome and keep her safe."

Logan looked at the man as he "wheeled" away and chuckled. Of course he would keep her safe; the alpha-male inside him demanded it.

1111111111111111111111111111

OH MY GOD!

I had a dream about X-Men and Wolverine is so darn sexy that I had to write a story. Until know I had only done Harry Potter fan fictions but this is awesome. I love everyone's stories here they are perfect. I am excited to take a step into this new world and see what everyone thinks.

NO BETA!

Stephanie Jean Snape


	2. Chpt 2 Supreme

Made Just for Him

Stephanie Jean Snape

Chapter Two

Supreme

"This place is huge," she stated as she walked beside Logan. Now that she was standing beside him he was even more dominating than he was before. She guessed he was almost six foot that was still way taller than her. She was only about 5"6 and felt every bit of it as he walked beside her through the hallways.

Children were running past but she did not feel threatened children were nothing it was large people that scared her. Some stopped and stared at her and at Logan of all people.

"Do the children usually stare like this?"

"For me they stare all the time, when metal comes out of your knuckles it causes those things and besides the fact that there is someone walking with me which never happens."

They continued walking in silence and soon entered the large common kitchen.

"Have a sit and I'll make you something to eat," Logan stated as he watched her turn from him and watched her hips sway naturally away fro him to sit at the breakfast counter.

"So what's for supper there chef?" she laughed.

"How about a steak?" he asked and watched her eyes perk up at the thought. That was all he needed to take out some steaks and place them on the grill in the kitchen. He grabbed the jug of milk and placed it in front of her with a glass. She did not need to be told, she quickly grabbed the glass and poured as much milk as possible in it and started to chug it.

She knew she was probably being incredibly unladylike but the milk, something she had not had in years poured down her throat in ecstasy. She moaned.

Logan stopped what he was doing as he watched the look of pure pleasure on her face as she simply drank some milk. The moan that escaped her mouth had him bulging at the front of his pants. He was happy for the tight pants he always wore that kept it at bay.

"It's been so long," she stated as she set the glass down and filled it again.

"Did you have any human contact while you were out there?" Logan asked as he turned to the grill to flip the steaks.

"No, I don't remember the last time I have had a conversation with someone without them running away in fear, this is the first time in years I remember being this close to someone," she stated blushing, she hoped he didn't realize she had no human contact whatsoever. She saw him nod and sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted people to know was that she was a naïve hundred year old mutant.

"Here people welcome contact, some have been so secluded and rejected that this place is like heaven," Logan stated as he started getting out some plates. Sitting down across from her he waited for the steaks to finish. She was beautiful. The tank top was black and it framed her breast very nicely. She was not scrawny like Jean was and was not as tall either. Her hips had a little extra and her legs were in relation like tree trunks. All the things he loved in a woman she had which made her even more perfect.

"I do not like staying in one place for too long," she stated, she had been travelling so much.

"I do not either, I come when they need me," he stated as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer taking a long swig from it. Taking a smell the steaks were done to rare. Getting up he could feel her eyes on him as he took two steaks each off the burner and put them on plates.

Her senses were on override as she looked at the bloody juicy steak. Before he could give her a knife and fork her hands were picking the first one up and devouring it like a cannibal.

Logan could only watch as she ripped through the steak making easy work of it. It turned him on, the blood on her cheek as she ripped another piece and her hands gripping the food as if it would be taken away. He also felt pity, how she must of starved out there.

When the steak was done she realized what she had done and looked up at him as he chuckled at her.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she giggled as she welcomed a napkin from him and wiped her face and hands.

"It happens, I remember a few times doing that," he stated and took his fork and knife and started cutting into his steak. She did the same and he found that he did not quite like it this way. It was more animal the way she was doing it and this was too human.

"Thank you," Alex blurted to him.

"For what?" Logan asked taking another swig of beer.

"Protecting me," she stated, "I can defend myself quite well but men just scare me."

"Why don't I scare you?" Logan asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know why, something inside me tells me you are okay and you won't hurt me," she stated truthfully as she looked back down at her steak.

"You are probably the only person that thinks that," he stated and smiled taking another sip of beer.

"I am glad to be…," she started but was cut off when the kitchen door slammed open.

"What is she doing out of the lab," came the yell of Scott.

Before she could do anything she dropped her cutlery and was hiding behind Logan. It brought flashbacks.

Her father hitting her, yelling at her for being out of her room and the pain she felt before it healed. She had almost forgotten so long ago what had happened when she was a child.

Logan could feel her quiver and whimper like an animal behind him.

"Fuck off One-Eye before you don't have any eyes at all," Logan growled as he stood up the girl putting her head on her back and her arms gripping his shirt as if she would be swept away.

"She should be down in lock up."

"She isn't a threat," Logan stated and watched as Scott got even angrier.

"She is wild and acts like an animal," he stated. He hated Logan and he always would since he hit on his wife. Now there was a beautiful beast in the house and everyone forgot protocol.

"She is fine," Logan stated as he felt his claws start to distend. Scott's eyes flickered to them and back up to him.

"I am going to escort her back down to holding," Scott stated taking a step. Logan instantly reached behind and gripped her back.

"Step any closer and I'll kill you," he snapped, "Your scaring her so stop."

"Beasts don't get scared," Scott stated as he took another step.

"Scott you take another step and I will have to kick your ass," came the soft voice of Jean as she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"But protocol..," Scott started but was interrupted.

"Screw protocol, she is fine and she is with Logan," Jean stated. Scott went to open his mouth but with one look from his wife he shut it again in defeat and with a final glare at Logan twirled and left the kitchen.

"Sorry, he's been a bit odd recently," Jean stated catching the eye of the girl peeking past his arm and smiled. Jean nodded and left them. They were incredibly cute together. She looked so helpless while Logan was always the protector.

"Alex?" Logan asked as he turned to grab the girls arms as she looked up at him stills cared.

"Sorry, just brought back some memories," she stated as she straightened up feeling foolish for the way she acted.

"Its fine lets finish eating and I will show you more of the grounds," Logan stated walking her to her seat and pushing her to sit. She did not start eating again till he picked up his own fork and knife and started cutting. He could tell she was jittery as she haphazardly cut through the meat and ate it slowly.

22222222222

The mansion was surrounded by forests and it called to her, to enter and get lost away from everyone. But only if Logan came with her. She felt her hormones jumping up and down out of control.

They walked for what seemed like hours along the outskirts of the forest and mostly in silence except for a few questions between the two. It seemed that silence was no awkward between them as they walked side by side only a few inches in-between them.

222222222222222

"Its getting dark we should head back in," Logan stated as they cut across the grounds to the mansion whose lights blared against the black sky. Aleksana was in shock she had not realized they had been out for so long.

Entering the building Aleksana was out of her element, where would she sleep?

"You can stay in my room," Logan stated as he turned before she could answer and started walking up flight after flight of stairs. Then they faced a solid oak door and Logan pushed it open. Her senses were filled with him. It was over powering and intoxicating.

"Your rooms are huge," Aleksana stated as she looked at the large king bed and the mini kitchen off to the one side. It was definitely a bachelor room.

"Thanks, I have a large t-shirt you can wear to sleep and the bathroom is through there," Logan pointed off to the side. Handing her one of his t-shirts she hesitantly grabbed it and went to the bathroom.

"Logan," she called.

"Yeah."

"Is it at all possible to get some shampoo and maybe some razors?"

"Yeah sure, I will skip down to the storage room and grab you some."

When she heard the door click she signed in relief, she never felt so overwhelmed by her emotions before. Logan was amazing, a god and she wanted him for herself.

Taking off her clothes she stepped into the shower and turned it on after having to fiddle some. The only type of showers she got was in streams and the warm water flowing over her felt like heaven. After scolding herself quite a bit she leaned against the wall.

"Aleks?" Logan called causing her to shoot upright and lose her footing. She fell to the bottom of the shower with a large thud knocking her head against the side. She was on her side in pain as Logan came farther into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Aleksana bite out. Stupid idiot didn't even knock just walk in. Her head was throbbing and as she pulled away her hands blood was on them.

"Do you need any help?"

"I might, I'm bleeding."

"I'm opening the curtain."

Aleksana quickly covered herself as the curtain was pulled away and Logan was staring down at her.

Oh god she was beautiful. The animal in him saw her naked and wanted to bend her over right there and mate with her. Shaking his head he bent down and tried to gingerly pick her up and carried her to the bed. She kept her modesty as she kept her hands covering what they should and as soon as she was in the bed she grabbed the cover like lightening and threw it over herself.

2222222222222222222222

So…. What does everyone think? Trying to find a good direction to go with this story but I am struggling a bit, usually I have an outline of what I want for a story but writing X-Men takings me completely out of my comfort zone. So opinions?

Stephanie Jean Snape


End file.
